Canada's Shower
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: Little one-shot for Franciu! Canada's had a long day out in the field and all he wants is a shower. Unfortunately, he has some surprise guests.


**One-shot fic for Franciu! I'm so sorry it took so long. I got caught up with school work! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except my OC Andorra. Hetalia is not mine under any circumstances.**

Every single muscle in his body ached. Every movement was relatively painful but he kept himself moving. The coppery tang of blood hit his senses, as did the sensation of warm liquid running down his body. The blond man was tired and desperate for sleep, but he needed to wash and dress his wounds first. He had just returned from Sicily after his troops had been drawn into reserve. He had to meet with his prime minister the next day, along with the other leaders and countries of the Allied Powers. He threw open his door and wearily made his way towards his room.

"Who are you?" a small white creature said gazing up at the figure.

Tired violet eyes locked onto the bear from behind thin wire frame glasses and a small, miniscule sigh escaped from him.

"I'm Canada. Matthew Williams? The guy who feeds you when you are hungry?"

The polar bear nodded in recognition of his master, and got up to pad out of the room. Matthew sighed before climbing slowly up the stairs and towards his room. He opened the solid white oak door when he heard a loud shout.

"MATTIE! ARE YOU HOME YET?"

Matthew simply shook his head and mustered up enough strength to shout, "UPSTAIRS ALFERD!"

His brother Alfred, the United States of America, had a tendency to drop by uninvited, but it seemed now that Alfred was stopping by more frequently when both he and Matthew were not required on the battlefield. As he gathered up some clean clothes he heard his brother's loud footsteps on the staircase. Another blonde haired man, this one with bright blue eyes and glasses, came into the room before taking in his brother's appearance.

His uniform was torn and bloodied, yet most of the Canadian's wounds had healed already. Alfred frowned before patting his brother gently on the back.

"Those Nazi Bastards didn't give easy huh?"

"Nope, goddamn mountains," Matthew chuckled bitterly. "I'm going to take a shower all right?"

Alfred nodded, watching his sullen brother disappear into the bathroom. The American gave a sigh. Everyone was getting too serious and he didn't like it. In all honesty, it made him depressed. Yes they were fighting a war, but it pained him to see his brother in such a dismal state. A wicked thought crossed his mind as he sat there and pondered how he couldn't lighten Matthew's spirits. He snuck towards the bathroom, waiting to hear the shower water running.

As soon as he heard the shower curtain close, Alfred quietly snuck into the room. Matthew was too involved with showering the blood off of him to notice Alfred's presence. The American smiled and snatched Matthew's clothes off the counter and snuck back out. He then hid his brother's clothing and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. .

"Pffft…this'll be sweet! Mattie'll be pissed, but it'll be funny as hell!" the American laughed.

After a few moments he heard a loud screech.

"ALFRED YOU HOSER! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES DAMMIT!"

"No way Mattie! You're gonna have to come find them yourself!" Alfred taunted his brother.

Matthew threw open the door and stomped towards his brother. Alfred smirked and started to run away. Matthew, towel wrapped around his waist, started to give chase to his annoying older brother. Alfred was fast, but Matthew, despite being worn out, was gaining on him. Alfred spun around and ripped the towel from Matthew's waist. Matthew tried to hit Alfred, but Alfred caught him by the wrists. The two brothers continued until a small voice broke through.

"Mr. Australia, why isn't Big Brother Matthew wearing any undies?"

"Cat, why don't you wait outside?" an amused voice broke through.

The two brothers turned to see their Australian brother. The brunet was staring that them with amused green eyes, but to Matthew's sheer horror, so was a small girl. A tiny brunette girl was staring at them with wide blue-green eyes. She was holding the Australian's hand, staring at the two of them.

"A-A-A-ALFERD GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES! JACK! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WOULD YOU COVER ANDORRA'S EYES?" Matthew shrieked.

The small child only appearing to be six years old giggled and said, "Matthew's naked! Look Mr. Jack! Mattie's nakie!"

Matthew's face turned bright red as his little sister continued to giggle. The small principality was staring at her older brother with amused eyes. Her bright smile reminded him of her one father Spain. The twinkle in her eye unfortunately made him think of her other father, their father, France. The Australian continued to chuckle and taunt his older brother lightly.

"Thought you were supposed to wrestle with your clothes on Matt," Jack teased.

"S-S-Shut the heck up you hoser! Cat, cover your eyes! You shouldn't be looking at boys!"

Luckily for him, Andorra listened and covered her eyes, still giggling at her elder brother's embarrassment. Alfred disappeared, only to reappear with Mattie's clothes. Matthew ripped his clothes out of his brother's hands and raced butt bear naked into the bathroom.

"Jack, why'd ya bring her here? Ain't she supposed to be in her country?" Alfred asked referring to the small girl.

"Not safe. Antonio still isn't in his right mind, that civil war really tore him apart. France as you know has been taken over by Germany, and he didn't want her staying in the country any longer. Spain is still going to take care of her and make sure the little principality isn't invaded, but there are still Germans there. They didn't want her falling into the hands of the Nazi's. Antonio said Gilbert's changed in such an alarming manner that he doesn't even trust him to protect her anymore. Francis sent her to live with Arthur, but Arthur doesn't want her in London for obvious reasons. He told me to take her to Matthew since Italy is still with the Axis," Australia explained.

Alfred nodded before patting the small girl on the head.

"Hey sweetie, you can uncover your eyes. Now can you tell me your name again? My name is Alfred."

"Jeanne-Catalina Fernandez Carriedo Bonnefoy!" she chirped sweetly. "Why were you and big brother Mattie wrestling? And why was Mattie naked?"

"Uh…I kinda took his clothes while he was in the shower. He got mad at me and chased me," Alfred laughed.

"And I'm still mad."

The six year old smiled and raced over to Canada. Redressed, he lifted her into his arms and swung her around. The little girl snuggled into his arms and said, "Hello big brother! Are you okay?"

Matthew looked over at Alfred, and then at Jack. He smiled gently before saying, "Yes, yes I am."


End file.
